


Fighting or Loving

by lol_i_died



Category: this is my own fandom
Genre: A Lot of Gay, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_i_died/pseuds/lol_i_died
Summary: In fighting or loving our main character Yui meets a lot of challenges even on her first day at school.But all of a sudden her principle tells her that she has to transfer to a new school!!This has-A lot of drama-love triangles-fighting-ect-this has all the things (I hope)you like





	Fighting or Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading mah story >:)  
> ~I hope you have a wonderful day~

> **The awakening of the new comer’s**

**_Third person pov_ **

“Gahh i'm late” Yui said trying to get to class.’great this is all thanks to my stupid brother cant he be anymore annyoing’Yui thought to herself.She slid open the door to her class.’its gonna be alright yui, you can do this’ she told herself.”Oof, Oi watch were you’re going” a girl with pink boyish hair said rudely “ahh im sorry i didn’t mean to”yui said shyly. “Tch whatever” the girl said rudely “Um excuse me” a girl that looked like a bunny said “oh h-hi”yui said trying not to be rude.”I just want to go to the bathroom is that such a big problem, can you move” the girl with boyish hair said ‘wow she really is getting onto my last nerve yui thought as she tried to still act nice. “ You know you don’t need to act all nice” the girl with boyish hair said “ I d-don't know what you’re talking about”yui said trying to walk away.”OI” the girl with pink boyish hair said grabbing the other girl’s wrist “You wasted my time your not going anywhere” she said “get off of me ah stop”yui yelled trying to get her off.The girl with boyish hair was pissded “ it’s not like a rapeing you” she said pulling her out of the class to who knows where “well at least let go of me then”yui said trying to get out of the classroom “Stop struggling i’m not letting go it’s useless,Oi bunny girl come here” the girl with boyish hair said calling to the girl who looked like a bunny “ o-ok” the bunny girl said “i won't stop until you let go...also what do you want from me” yui yelled the last part out.The girl with boyish hair stopped for a second ‘ what do i want from her ’ she thought “Tch you didn’t let me go to the bathroom...also what can you give me” she said “...are you-you know what i'm done with the nice act”yui said as she grabbed on to the girls wrist with the other hand. The girl with boyish hair let go of the other and said “I knew it you were faking it, Oi bunny girl come here” “W-why” the other said “HEY,bunny girl run and get a teacher or something”yui yell at the bunny girl. “ I don't listen to her. She was faking being nice. You don’t know what she is or can do.’’ The girl with boyish hair said “oww stop” yui said when she felt the girl with boyish hair tightened around her wrist. “ Umm i don’t know what to do'' the bunny girl said confused all of a sudden a boy walked into the classroom.``please help me”yui cried out “OI” the boy said “ Ji-han let go of her'' the boy said “ Asshole she's a fake” “i don’t give a damn” the boy said “ i’ll tell your parents '' Tch” the girl who’s name was Ji-han said “just remember this isn't the only time will meet” she whispered to the other girl.Yui fell to her knees looked up at the boy that saved her “thank you so much”yui said sobbing.``Don’t cry it’s just that she has it rough she’ll warm up also…” he looked at the bunny girl “ did any of you get hurt” he said looking back at the girl that was on the floor. Yui pulled her sleeves so they would be covering her wrists and dried her tears ``no we didn’t” yui said to the boy now slightly smiling at him.

  
  
“Don’t lie to me” the boy grabbed her wrist making her flinch “ow that hurts” yui said yelping.“JI-HAN GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE” the boy yelled “WHAT” the so called Ji-han popped her head into the classroom “ **LOOK”** the boy said sternly “you’re going to clean this up” he said “WHAT it's not like she’s dying” she said “But you left a mark” he said “Why can’t you” she said defending herself “ did i do it” he said “FINE” Yui grabbed on to his hand “its okay its not that big of a deal”she said smiling at him.He smiled back “ yes it is don’t worry this is a opportunity to get along” he said still smiling “Tch” ji-han said “ Stop i’m going to puke,also don’t you need to go to your sister half and half ,you know what’s weird about you and your sister you both have black  and white hair”there was silence “well...i think it looks cool”yui said smiling brightly at him and touching his hair.He smiled to “Thank’s” he said nicely “No really i’m gonna puke if you keep doing this” Ji-han said holding on a chair and covering her mouth “ okay,okay i’m going to find my sister you and ji-han go to the nurse office” he said letting go of the girl’s hand “I”M BRING THE BUNNY GIRL” Ji-han said yelling to the boy who ran away. “wait….i never got your name”yui said holding onto his shirt.”Don’t worry we'll meet again” he said now really leaving “Let’s go” ji-han said “You too bunny girl” she added “O-h okay” the three girls walked to the nurse office ‘aww to bad i didn’t get his name he was kinda cute’ yui thought as she started to blushing “it seems like you like him” the bunny girl said or more like whispering so the other girl wouldn't hear “AH UH N-NOO” yui yelled out by accident. “What are you talking about” now Ji-han said behind them and scaring them “o-oh um..its N-nothing” yui said with blushing really hard.The other girl dropped the topic “ Whatever anyway you guy’s need to tell me your names am not letting you only know my name” she said “oh right im yui...yui zolden” yui whispered the last part.”zolden” Ji-han whispered “Ah I’m Midfor… Ji-han Midfor” she said “How about you bunny” Ji-han said “ I’m London Bunny” she said “Sooo your name is bunny” ji-han said “y-yeah” “That’s cute” Ji-han said bluntly without realizing“pff- I didn’t know cute was in your vocabulary” yui said. “SHUT UP i find somethings cute,bunny should be honored” She said “T-thanks i guess” bunny said “OH MY GOD YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE,I CANT IM DYING”Yui said falling to the floor.”I SAID SHUT UP” Ji-han said covering her face “it’s rare for me to find thing’s cute it’s not my fault i find bunny and....you cute”Jii-han said whispering the last part but was still heard by the two “OH MY GOD I CANT..wait did i hear that right…..”yui said smirking.” i did” bunny said smirking as well.They  opened a door to the nurses office,yui sat down on to the bed that was there while bunny got the stuff for her wrist.”gimmie bunny” Ji-han said while kneeling down so she could cure yui’s wrist “here” bunny handed ji-han the thing’s.“hmm shouldn’t we be in class guys”yui asked pouting.

“Yeah,also stop acting cute” Ji-han said like it nothing new “aww you think i'm cute”yui said teasingly.”What if i do” Ji-han said .Yui got up and ran into the hallway and yelled “JI-HAN CALLED ME CUTE EVERYONE SHE'S JUST A BIG BABY”yui yelled out so the entire school could hear. Ji-han covered her mouth “ I don’t mind you telling people but since you’re new people tend to make rumor’s so just wait” Ji-han whispered in yui’s ear. Yui stared into Ji-han eye’s “hey i have a question….do you have friends?”yui asked. Ji-han went to grab bunny’s hand since she was right behind her “Pffft what type of question is that” Ji-han said also closing the nurse’s door “you look unsure….well THEN we are now FRIENDS”yui said grabbing her arm. “YEAH” bunny said putting one hand in the air while doing a fist Ji-han let go of both of the girl’s hand and covered her face “i didn't think a human being can be anymore cuter” she said “OKAY THEN NOW….let's go to class”yui said ignoring what Ji-han said. “I mean we missed class right now it is lunch...Lets go to the roof and eat” ji-han said ‘i never thought i would warm up’ Ji-han thought.The three girls walked up the stairs and then saw the same boy that was in the classroom that saved yui. ‘What a good timing’ yui thought,she was about to go run up and hug him but he was with a girl that looked a lot like him.”Akira!” Ji-han yelled and went up to her “ Ji-han!?!” the so called girl said and hugged her, yui looked at bunny then looked at the girls then at the boy ‘oh mah god is that his sister...she's so cute”yui went soft when she saw the girl.”Ji-han” the girl said again “Wow you  look even cuter” Ji-han said bluntly “HEY” Ji-han just chuckled akira then look at bunny ‘she’s cute’ akira thought 

“Oh uh hi im yui and this is bunny”yui said trying to break the awkward silence.”Hi I’m Westlake ,Akira Westlake” akira said breaking the hug she was in but Ji-han still kept hugging from behind now “would you guys like to join us”yui said smiling.”sure...also my name is Westlake Sho Westlake” ‘sho’ yui thought blushing “okay then it's nice to meet you again sho”yui said smiling.”Ok,ok enough with the lovey dovey talk”ji-han said letting go of akira and walking to bunny “ ok then stop with the hugs” yui said still blushing.”Hug’s? What hug’s? You’re imagining things” Ji-han said “ sureeee~”yui said laughing “You’re just jealous, if I was giving hugs as you claim`''okay enough of that let's go eat”yui said brightly.

After the group talked and ate they were done “JI-HAN MIDFOR,YUI,BUNNY LONDON,AKIRA WESTLAKE,SHO WEStLAKE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE” the speaker said all of their names ‘oh no that's bad...don’t laugh yui don’t do it’ yui thought as she tried her best not to laugh.”I know you wanna laugh” Ji-han whispered in yui’s ear.Out of nowhere yui busted out laughing “I'm sorry pff- haha i cant im dying”yui yelled out.”Come on we gotta go” sho said standing up “Ji-han” he said “WHAT I WAS WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME I DIDN'T”T FIGHT OR TRY TO MAKE TROUBLE OR TRY TO BURN THE SCHOOL” Ji-han said “You tried burning the school” bunny asked “IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME” Ji-han said throwing her hand on a no motion “four times” sho said correcting her “FOUR” ji-han said “oh okay guys I think we actually have to go”yui said standing up.

“Sit down” the principal said they all did ‘yo im actually scared’ yui thought but she just stared at sho because ‘ why not scare the person you like.' "Alright you five you have been accepted to  Yamamay  academy” “What?” Ji-han asked “uhh what now”Yui asked confused. “Sorry what?” bunny said the siblings just raised their eyebrows “you heard me, have you heard about yamamay academy?” he asked “I have heard of them” Ji-han said.”what kind of school is it that Ji-han?”yui questioned.”Well....you see it’s a school for people with umm how do i say this it’s a school for people with power’s and people who fight better than the average person” Ji-han said “And to umm...to teach people to kill” Ji-han said whispering the last part but was still heard.’opp- i don't know about this it kinda sounds cool’ yui thought to herself.”cool?” Bunny whispered to yui “you think this is cool?”" kinda of….wait how did you-”yui whispered to bunny.” “Mind reading”Bunny said softly “Really?” Ji-han asked but was interrupted by the principal “Ok come back to school this sunday at 7:00 sharp” he said seriously “uhh ok” Ji-han said “right” the siblings both said . “Why,”Yui said before Ji-han said anything “RUN” Shiro said down from the hall. 

“Hey,Hey...wait up you guys”yui said “Huh” sho said “Oh yui you’re here” he added “i was  wondering i-if you could maybe give me your number?”yui asked blushing. “I have talked about this no more of you’re lovey dovey talk i might puke and we have bunny she’s too innocent”ji-han said and went to cover bunny’s ears” oh shut up i'm pretty sure that she's old enough”yui said rolling her eyes.”well atleast bunny has a chance since sho like innocent girls” Ji-han said smirking “ Shut up Ji-han i don’t have a preference as long as they like me and won't cheat i don’t mind” “.............”yui turned red like red, red. Ji-han went to yui and put her arm around yui “look i was joking don’t go red you might die” Ji-han whispered. Yui whimper ‘ima die’ yui was screaming inside but she just smiled at sho. Sho ran to the school as the others followed “GAHH i hate myself” yui cried out. “Why?” Ji-han asked worried for her friend “why did i ask that im so stupid what if he hates me now,what if he never wants to see me again gahhh~this a disaster” yui said “ **Look”** Ji-han turned around and faced her “Stop asking ‘What if’ focus on the bright side sho is an amazing person, really caring, he wouldn't hurt a fly he can’t even ignore his sister what makes you think he would hate you” Ji-han said “gauhhhhh HE DIDN’T GIVE ME HIS NUMBER WHICH IS ALWAYS A SIGN THAT THE GUY YOU ASKED DOESN'T LIKE YOU”yui cried out. Ji-han stopped and turned yui around face to face and reached to yui’s pocket “Really? Then what’s this” Ji-han toke out a piece of paper with numbers written on it “look sho is sneaky remember that” Ji-han said “...when did that get there...WOWIE its magic”yui looked dumbfounded at first but then her eyes started to shine.” maybe for dumb people” before yui could say anything Ji-han ran “YOU”RE MEAN Ji-CHAN”yui pouted but then she ran into the school too.

  
  
  
  
After the principal told them the important stuff he said “ Look kid’s you'll be leaving to go to the school you'll be staying there” he said “How long?” bunny asked tilting her head the principle stayed quite “WAIT” Ji-han said “Don’t tell me” sho added “ Tell me what” akira said “WERE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE” Both Ji-han and sho said or more like shouted. “B-but then why were we chosen”yui questioned.The principal looked down “That question I can’t answer itś for you to find out...NOW hurry lets go we need to get to Ship area so you can leave” the principle said.After everyone got there things and came to the ship area ‘don’t tell me there about to make us sail to who knows where’ yui thought to herself.They got on the ship then a lady came, it was unsteady so yui slipped and fell onto sho “ ah im so sorry sho ,im really really sorry” yui said flustered ¨Ooooh¨ Ji-han teased "Um may i show you you´re room´s" The lady said "sure” Akira said "well then we have a room for 5 i can show you" She said "oh ok" bunny said.After a long walk to their room everyone entered but Ji-han was the last on to enter but was stopped by the woman "Hey kid wanna come with me" the lady said "Umm" Ji-han couldn´t say anything “HEYY JI-CHANNN~ where are you”yui yelled out trying to find her friend."come here kid" the lady dragged Ji-han to a part of the boat where no one could see "Hey kid Are you seaworthy? Because I’m going to ride you till dawn" she flirted "Uhhh ma´ma-" JI-han was cut off "shhh no need to talk  a young man like you should respect your elders" she said ¨that's where your wrong-¨ Ji-han got cut off again “JI-HAN hello where are you…..guys i can't find her anywhere” ¨That damn brat¨ the lady said and walked out of were she was but pushed JI-han into a room and looked it ¨Is there a problem¨ she asked the four friends “we can't seem to find our friend do you happen to know where she is?” yui asked.´The lady was shocked but snapped out of it ¨s-She? Well no¨ the lady said “oh then thank you anyways” yui said ¨ok¨ the lady then went to the room " get up iḿ going to show you to a salesman so he sale" the lady smirked "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE" a girl said "huh" the lady ran "Are you ok?" the girl said "Ugh Im fine, I could have taken her myself" Ji-han said coldly "Yeah right" the girl said ¨My name´s Granger, Yori Granger¨ the small girl said ¨ok¨ Ji-han said and turned around ¨JI-HAN!?!¨ Akira ran to her ¨Akira¨ Ji-han smiled ´Ji-han huh i'll make you smile when you see me´Yori the small girl thought to herself. 

Yui

Hey did you find Ji-han Akira-chan?

Akira 

Yeah we're holding hand i mean were walking to the room

Yui

Aww~ do i sense a ship >:3

  
  


Akira 

It's not like that i like someone else well sorta and beside if if i did like Ji-han she would properly like you out of  me and bunny 

Yui

Oh really..hmm~ i'm not the one that she runs

up to give a hug am?or the one she smiles at the most hmm~?

Akira

Well she does smile behind your back and she hesitates to give you hug´s because ur always around sho and she´s the one who gets all worried about you and gives you advice 

Yui

Ok I think you are way too dense the only reason I hang around your brother is

Because….

Akira

Because you like him, I know it's obvious just to let you know how i know this is because Ji-han is telling me this right now.

Yui

Stupid Ji-chan….okay yeah I do have feelings for

you’re brother and she knows that,that's why she doesn't

Like me Akira-chan!!!  
  
  


Akira 

Look i have a feeling she does like you but like you but more than a friend,

And maybe the only reason shes helping you is because she want you to be happy 

Yui

Fine then I have an idea meet me at the railing place where you’re able to see the ocean Ji-chan will be there and

i'll confess “my feelings” and you'll see she will reject me.

Akira 

And if she doesn't?

Yui

I doubt it :p so it will be fine

But this comes at a price….

Tell me how to get closer to sho please!!

Akira 

Look just don't play with Ji-han´s feeling last time she confessed her feeling and

the person played her and she didn't come to school for a 7 week´s when we went to

check on her and she was locked in her room and she didn't want to eat 

and sure i'll help you get close to  my brother read at 6:40

Yui

Don't worry I wont, ill tell her I like sho

Then you can get even closer to her then you already are

And thank you //l//-//l//

Akira 

I don't like her, she's like a sister. I like BUNNY!!! I told her im going to the bathroom so

she´s waiting at the railing hurry

Yui

Okay, I'm almost there!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¨Wow the water´s beautiful¨ Ji-han said mesmerized “yeah it is..”yui took a deep breath and shout out “JI-HAN I HAVE LIKED YOU EVER SINCE WE MEET ITS OKAY IF YOU DON”T FEEL THE SAME WAY”yui closed her eyes but opened one to look at Akira and smirked.¨Look yui¨ Ji-han faced yui there faces centimeters apart "Don´t play with people's feelings you said you liked sho and come here to tell me you like me what game are you playing at?¨ Ji-han said yui took another deep breath then took something out of her pocket and yeet it at Jin-han’s faces it was a note that said 

I really like you but I can’t say it i'm sorry I used yui to tell you 

-akira -made by yui (but it's what she wanted to say so it's the same thing)

Yui smiled and started to sing the mona song but instead she said that she loved sho in the lyrics….(wow yui really is weird!!) Yui then looked at Akira and gave her a thumbs up ‘we never agreed to this part’ Akira thought to herself blushing And she moved her head in a no motion "Ÿui what are you playing at if its true that akira likes me i don't like her also it´s clear that she like´s bunny since the day they meet you could see it..." Ji-han looked away and walked but stopped "If akira comes back tell her i went to my room and that i don't like her" Ji-han left "Yui" akira said “Im so sorry that wasn't supposed to happen…”yui said looking out to the ocean. Akira toke a big breath "What's done is done, I´m pretty sure Ji-han isn´t going to talk to me for a while anyway I heard were going to be in this ship for about 2 or 3 week´s" akira said.There was silence but then Yui broke it “Hey akira….whats that she point out something that was glowing.”looks ima go get it”Yui said smirking.She took off her socks and got in the water there was a stair case to get back onto the boat if she needed it then all of a sudden Yui remembered ‘WAIT,...I can’t swim… shoot’ somehow she was able to fall close to the glowing object she grabbed it then tried to get back but she slipped and got stuck on something she then put the glowing object which she could now she was a pendant which had some glowing thing on,then she passed out from the lack of air.¨ŸUI ¨ Akira yelled ´umm i can´t swim who should...OH JI-han and sho must be in the  room and the room´s close by ill get them´She came back with both of them "WHAT HAPPENED" sho screamed "She went to and then" akira couldn't speak "UHH WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" sho said still screaming "We?" Ji-han said "YEAH" sho said "GO GET YOU´RE GIRLFRIEND STOP WASTING TIME STUPID" JI-han said angrily "Ẅhat´s wrong with you...Whatever will talk later" sho then jumped and grabbed yui and swimmed back up "She not breathing" sho said ¨Dumbass give her CPR"  Ji-han said "W-what" sho said blushing ¨STOP BLUSHING BEFORE SHE DIE´S DUMBASS¨ Ji-han said clearly pissed off¨I DONT KNOW WHATS UP WITH YOU¨ sho said before kissing yui.After 3 mins of yui not responding to cpr they thought she had already died before hearing “Hey guys,hah~ remember don't jump into the ocean if you don't know how to swim for a stupid glowing thing”yui said softly holding onto the pendent. "Wow i didn't know that" Ji-han rolled her eyes "OI sho you Ain't going to kiss your GIRLFRIEND again i mean you took your time i almost puked" Ji-han said which made sho blush “KISS,AGAIN,TIME,GIRLFRIEND”yui yelled out pointing at herself and blushing really hard i'm pretty sure she lightly fainted. Ji-han rolled her eyes "Shut up stop acting like you're not happy you like him don't you well guess what he likes you too" Ji-han said bluntly and left “what is wrong with her after what I told her that she became like this...its kinda weird...hm-”yui said slightly out loud. Sho looked at her "What did you tell her?" sho asked “oh...um”yui grabbed sho’s hand and said “don't worry about it, its stuff about girls” she was still blushing and smiling. Akira just looked down "i'll leave you two alone" she said and left "Yui is it true do you like me?" sho asked “w-what KIND OF QUESTION is THAT OF CORES I DO”after realizing what she said she turned red."I like you too" Sho leaned in and kissed yui "tch" a person from the shadows said.

_**~**_ _**THE END OF THE CHAPTER~** _

__  
  
  



End file.
